Electrical power transformers and substations are critical to electrical grids and to the electrical infrastructure serving industrial, commercial and residential users. Damaging an electrical power transformer or other substation components can cause mass power outages, resulting in economic and even personnel loss. As has been demonstrated in recent years, unprotected, very expensive electrical power transformers and other substation components can easily be rendered nonfunctional and destroyed by bullets from a high-powered rifle, such as a 7.62 mm (.50 caliber) automatic rifle. As a consequence, electrical power transformers and substations have become recognized as prime targets of terrorists and criminals.
Known barriers for protecting electrical power transformers are often non-portable, expensive, non-repairable, and/or ineffective. For example, current known concrete barriers are relatively non-portable and are not easily repairable. Further, movement and positioning of such concrete barriers often requires the use of heavy equipment. Known panel-type barriers for protecting electrical power transformers often require significant surface anchoring and even pier-type footings to provide stability. Thus, replacing damaged parts of the panel barriers can require construction equipment and machinery. In some cases, repairing such panel barriers can require excavation of the footing. Moreover, known barriers for protecting electrical power transformers are often not repairable on site, but must be transported offsite for repairs.